100x10 prompts about harry potter
by NERC
Summary: Story wirten for the if you dare challenge by Slytherin Cat in the harry potter fanfiction challenges forum 1000 oneshots about diffrent thing in certain character's lifes
1. Glaceirs

They had to teach us that spell. Yes that one. I mean teaching us a spell to make snow? Sure. Teaching us a spell to make hills of snow? Okay why not? But a spell to make glaciers I really don't get it. They taught us this year but they also taught the 2end years –the year below us- witch is most likely the reason there is huge glaciers out side. And in the great hall I realize as I walk in. There is a 2 foot blanket of snow covering the floor as well as the glaciers. I yelp as snow hits the back of my neck. I grab some off the floor and throw it back at Ron. Who had just thrown the snow at me. Some one screams

"SNOWBALL FIGHT"

And suddenly there is snow flying everywhere. Until someone ducks out of the way of the snow ball and it hits some one in the face.

This someone is Professor McGonagall.

Hermione and some Ravenclaws quickly vanish the snow. But the damage was done. I see Professor Flitwick come in behind Professor McGonagall

"FILIUS" She screams then turns to glare at him. He looks like he regretted teaching us that spell/charm whatever.

"FIVE POINTS FROM EACH PERSON ENVOLVED IN THIS!" She screams.

Then the Slytherins come in. It's going to take a miracle to beat them this year.


	2. Dorm mate

**AN: sorry i havn't updated in a long time like a really long time this story is not abbandoned i promis on the plus side a lot of the chapters are written i just have to type them. Any way Here is chapter 2 hope you like it**

* * *

He looked sad, but was he?

I had no idea but I wouldn't know what to say to him.

He appears to be debating with himself, almost as if he wasn't sure if he should be sad.

I wonder what happened.

But I don't have it in me to ask him what put him in this state.

I long to comfert him but how do I comfert him over somthing I don't know about?

I may not be his best friend but he has been my room mate for 6 years and there is a rumor he is not coming back next year.

Neither are the other two.

I do hope he stays safe and for once has lady luck on his side.

I'm not sure if Dean is coming back next year.

Neville is I know.

He's going to bring back the D.A.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Dean

"Seamus , mate? you're going to miss the train."

All I can think about durring the train ride back is Harry, sitting alone in what seened to be vague misery.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading R&R **

**-NERC**


	3. To help a friend

**AN: hope you like it**

* * *

I watch the girls take her things and yell at her, call her stupid. Unsuited for her house. Crazy. Insane. Without Harry here as her friend everyone starts bulling her again. Just because she was Harry's friend did they ever stop. But when they actually hit her I couldn't take it any longer. Harry. The boy I love could do this why can't I? Go on Ginny. says the voice in my head. I step forward. "Hey!" I yelled "that's enough" the girls leave after seeing the barly contained rage on my face. Luna sends me a gratefull look. "thank you" she says "It wasn't much" I said "You cared." she said "that's enough" I realized Luna neede some friends if that sentence was enough to make her feel cared for. But I don't voice my thoughts I just smile and say "Glad I could help"


	4. Town

**AN: hope you like it**

* * *

I walked down the street.

Only a few months ago you would have seen kids running around, laughing.

But that was before.

Before Dumbledore died.

Before He-who-mu- no, Voldemort took over the Ministry.

School starts in a few days and I know that three of my room mates won't be there.

Harry can't come back it would be suicide.

Ron of course will go with him.

Dean won't be allowed back because he is muggle born.

So that leaves Seamus and myself.

Hermione won't be there either.

I look around at my surroundings.

Zonkos is boarded up honeydukes is closed.

Only the hogs head remains open.

It reminds me of a ghost town. The muggle kind Hermione was telling us about last year


	5. I can't help but wonder

**Chapter 5**

* * *

They just stare back. Their expressions blank. They blink occasionally but don't do much else. Gran has already left leaving me alone for a few minutes with my parents. I can't help but wonder what a smile or even a frown would look like on their faces. No one knows they are here at St. Mungo's -well I haven't told anyone. I think harry knows. How? I've no idea. Whenever someone asks me about my parents. Harry starts yelling at the other not an argument just to get their attention or starts yelling at Collin that he will not give out signed photos. Sometimes he even starts an loud argument with somebody to get me out of answering as everyone is distracted lisening. I know he knows. And I know he knows I know he knows. But he hasn't told anyone. He hasn't brought it up with me either for which I am gratfull. I get up to leave wondering if I will ever have any memories of my parents other than their faces stareing blankly back at me


	6. My lions

Is it really his 7th year?

It seems like only a week ago I was yelling at him for being out of bed after hours and lying about a dragon.

I look out over my students and imeadently realize something is missing.

Someone is missing.

I look at the faces of all my students and bite back a gasp.

No. Please no!

I recheck again and again.

But they're not there.

No,no,no.

This can not be happening.

It seems like only a few days ago I told him reluctantly that no, he could not go to Homstead.

Like yesterday when I gave him a speech on the importance of his O.W.L's.

And like a few hours ago I comforted him over Albus's death.

Now he is gone

.He should be here at the Gryffindor talble.

Sitting with the rest of the 7th years.

Worring about a girlfriend and his N.E.W.T's.

But because of a stupid prophocie he can't come back to do so would be suicide.

The same goes for Miss. Granger.

And of course Mr. Weasley went with them.

It seems like only days ago they were getting sorted.

Now they are of age.

Time flies. Yes time defently goes by


	7. Behied my mask

I look over at Potter.

Perfect Boy-Who-Lived Potter.

He doesn't know why I'm so mean.

Of course being in opposing houses helped cover that fact.

it's perfectly reasonable to hate a Gryffindor since I am in slytherin.

But I don't hate him. I envy him.

I know not many people whould belive that, but it's true.

I hate my father.

Always have.

I had hoped that is I became friends with Potter then I would be sorted into Gryffindor.

No I never wanted to be in slytherin but Crabbe and Goyle report everything I say to my father.

I had hoped that if I was friends with Potter I would gain enough courage to tell my father that I didn't want to be like him.

But it didn't happen like that.

I made a mistake and now I have to be exactly like my father.

I don't hate Potter.

I tell myself as I watch him laugh with granger and Weasley.

Potter, youngest seeker in a century, Gryffindor golden boy, boy-who-lived, Dumbledore's favriote student.

No I didn't hate him I was green with envy.


	8. Tonight

It's s full moon tonight.

I sit here useless.

I'm worrying about Remus, I can't help myself.

I know he'll be okay but I still worry.

Ron and Hermione are arguing again.

I hope Remus is okay.

He is most likely worried about us and I wish I could put his mind at ease but I can't.

We can't contact anyone.

I miss Ginny and Neville and I am worried about them but as I stare at the moon.

Tonight.

I am worried about Remus


	9. Without question

Yes reality bites it's true.

But this is reality.

I remember when I was just an over exited first year, simply in awe of Harry Potter.

Me and my camera.

I calmed down over the years.

When harry started the D.A in my forth year I joined without question.

Then the rule came that we had to get all groups approved my Umbridge.

We ignored it.

Hermione made the parchment and the coins.

We got sold out.

But as I look at the war raging around me I realize that if it weren't for the D.A I would already be dead.

I turn around to someone calling my name.

My biggest mistake.

My last mistake.

I see the green light coming towards me and realize that we aren't in the R.O.R any more.

Even though I'd known for hours.

This is reality.

One I will no longer be a part of.

I hear Denis yell

"Collin!"

but it is too late the light has reached me.

this is reality and reality bites.


	10. Won the war we have?

The war was won.

But so many are dead.

So many students who won't get to live a full life.

So many familes torn apart.

I look over the remaining students.

I see Molly crying here heart out, fred had died.

James died then Peter 'died' and Sirius was thrown in Azkaban.

Remus never joked around.

Then when he found out Sirius was innocent he joked around not as much as he used to but a faire bit.

But when Sirius died part of Remus did too.

Now Fred died so did George, not actually of course.

this last year has been a nighmear.

Not knowing if Harry, Ron and Hermione were played a major part in that.

I care about my students.

Even the trouble makers.

When Voldemort told us Harry was dead I nearly cried but I didn't I had too be strong for my students.

When Neville made that speech.

I was amazed.

I had never been more proud of him.

I am looking at the healers healing people if they can covering others with sheets.

The war was won but there was a price.

There is always a price


End file.
